


地下室的恶魔

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, devil Alfred, priest Ivan, ture love（…）, 露米 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 恶魔望着门的方向，一秒一秒地开始计数。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	地下室的恶魔

**Author's Note:**

> -露米，冷战组  
> -非国设，神父与恶魔  
> -仅OOC属于我

——————————————

“神父，我有罪。”

“我在听。”

男人捏紧了磨损的粗麻手套，在硬木椅上坐立不安地挪动，每吞咽下一口干涩的空气，就会甩落一滴冷汗，絮絮叨叨地在这方逼仄的空间里吐露压抑在内心的秘密。

冷气从厚重的石板上舔过，教堂已有多年历史，这处落脚的地面也被前人磨得光亮。

“神父，我能得到救赎吗？”

帷幕之后，主的代行者给予答复，平淡无波的话语敛去所有的情感。

“我已宽恕你的罪。”

“啊，啊…谢谢，愿荣耀归于我全能的父。”喃喃自语的男人听到这话，连滚带爬地从椅子上向外逃，仿佛这间无光的木制告解室内有什么东西会在听闻此间的罪行后啃掉他的脑袋。

身后，教堂唯一的神父走了出来，下午三时的阳光透过彩绘玻璃抚上绒羽般的软发，圣洁的神父微笑着，十字架吊坠隐没于阴影，眼底是看不透的凝固暗紫，斑斓的光点印在鸦羽色的长袍上，他抬手按上那本破旧的圣经。

“而血肉必将偿还”

光，坠了下来，吞噬了男人的影子。

——————————————

伊万·布拉金斯基，是这座不出名小镇唯一的神父，全身上下完美符合了小镇居民对主的使者的想象。

神父勤勤恳恳地完成着每日的工作，认真负责地主持周日的礼拜，也会每天轻吻纯洁孩子的额头，低语主会庇护你。

虽说为人有些冰冷孤僻，但自从他来到了这里，小镇上再也没出现过以前那些奇异未明的怪事，大家都说神父是主给予的恩赐，是他们的希望。

这样完美的伊万神父，有一个秘密。

教堂的地下楼梯，伊万提着油灯，拾级而下，影子在火光中晃荡。

在厚重的铁门后，在石壁包裹的房间里，在血液与圣水构成的封印内。

与人相似的生物毫无气息地仰面躺着，排除掉靛蓝的弯角，摊开的蝙翼，蜷缩在大腿上的尾巴，就和普通的十九岁少年别无两样。当然，无法忽视那枚穿过心脏将他钉在法阵里的纯银十字桩，比人类更为殷红的血液从心口流出，再与圣水的符文汇流。

是的，这样的伊万神父，在地下室里锁了恶魔。

点亮房间，温暖的火光驱散了黑暗，神父走近那具没有生气的躯体，毫不在意自己的常服被血浸透。他把安静的恶魔抱在怀里，对方早就残破不堪的外套根本起不到遮蔽作用，同样的，对伊万的动作也没任何反应。

苍白的指尖划上恶魔裸露的小腹，这里还留有前些日子刻下的契约，诡谲的纹路带着灼烧的痕迹，回想起恶魔因为圣水和烙铁带来的双重伤害而发出的惨烈尖叫，伊万不禁弯起唇角。

还有那双快要燃烧起来的眼睛。

想到这里，神父初雪的肤色下浮起红晕。

“阿尔弗。”伊万把无意识的恶魔紧紧抱住，手指从肘部抚摸上对方，十指交缠，垂目从额头一路细细吻到鼻尖，虔诚地如同在做与神的祷告。“阿尔弗，醒来吧。”

伴随他的低语，那枚十字桩一点点化为光点散去，原本汩汩流出的心血颤抖着违反俗世的定律，疯狂地涌回主人的体内。

呼吸间，被贯穿心脏的身体上已再无伤痕。

同一秒，唤作“阿尔弗”的恶魔疯狂挣扎起来，那双眼睛就像夏夜划过的闪电末梢，蓝得晃眼，他动用一切方式想要逃脱伊万的怀抱。

“放开我！疯子——呜…”

伊万了然地接住对方下滑的身体，犹如抚摸听话的小狗那样理顺那对颤抖的蝙翼，敲击着箍在翼根处的铭文金环。

“早安。阿尔弗忘了嘛？这是因为你上次不听话，不认真祈祷，所以作为代价你的翅膀已经被我折断了呀。”

“让恶魔祈祷，你可真是恶趣味啊。”阿尔弗——全名阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的高阶恶魔狠狠地啐了一口血水，伊万轻飘飘地避过。

“但你做得很好啊。”伊万无视阿尔弗雷德的抗议，摸上那处渗血的契约烙印，换来恶魔嘶嘶地抽气，教会的恶趣味玩意，浸透伤口，让其久久不能愈合。“那个时候流泪的你看起来很虔诚哦，就如同主的信徒。”

“我不信奉…神明。”阿尔弗雷德记起上次恶意乱加的形容词让他失去了牙齿，只能憋了回去。

“所以你的外表才会如此的肮脏。”收敛了笑容的伊万看起来格外阴冷，那双绀紫的眼眸里锁死了被折磨至虚弱的恶魔，伪装出一种诡异的悲伤，他摸着阿尔弗雷德鸦色的发丝。“为什么你的头发不是主的金色呢？”

“闭嘴，你这个冒牌神父！”连续的监禁让阿尔弗雷德失去了原本的冷静，每天只能眼睁睁地看着自己被钉死，纵使身体死亡意识却还清醒，徒劳数着秒地等待那扇门的开启，而每一次，都只会是这个疯癫的神父，他受不了了，他要逃出去。

契约的阵痛提醒他这是不可能的。

“我是真正的神父啊，大家都认可我，此外主和我有绝对的约定。”伊万不解地歪头，火光下半面脸爬上墨色的阴影，从领口露出的半截绑带显得格外醒目，“一定是阿尔弗的努力还不够，来吧，进行今天的净化吧。”

净化。阿尔弗雷德听到这个词，从胃部翻起酸水，真的恶心透了。他和伊万初见的时候，那个神父也是这么说的。

_“你，是你呀。”天使般洁白的男人微笑着，反手交叉掐紧自己缠满绷带的脖子，站在燃烧的血海之间，“谢谢仁慈的父，现在我明白我存在的意义了。”_

明白个鬼！阿尔弗雷德活了两百年没见过这么恐怖的人类。他暗中绷起尖爪，杀了这个神父，撕毁契约，不过是没能控制好力量杀了几个人类，现在要付出的代价未免太沉重了。

伊万从身后拿出一盏金杯，杯壁在烛火的反光中闪闪发亮，他推给阿尔弗雷德。

“喝吧。”

恶魔皱着鼻子，不用看他都知道那里面装的是什么。

“我不喝，我又不是以男人精液为食的低级魅魔。你自己喝吧，不过教会知道你是个喜欢插男人屁股的变态神父吗？扭曲了信仰的你，不会被你们所谓的主惩罚吗？”

为了表达自己的态度，阿尔弗雷德甩起细长的尖尾以极快的速度抽翻了金杯，粘稠的乳白液体在地面上溅开，而他的尖爪瞄准了伊万的脑袋。

仪式用的装饰短剑穿过手背直插地面，阿尔弗雷德抽着气的尖叫被石壁封死在这间地下室，恶魔痛得在地面打滚，残留的圣水腐蚀了他的皮肤，神父起身用脚根踩上剑柄，固定住对方想拔住的动作，满脸怜悯。

“怎么会呢，主一直都在这里，主一直都注视着我，祂知晓我的一切。如果不是这样，我又怎么会遇到你呢，阿尔弗。”

“咕……咳…”剑身铭刻的圣经让阿尔弗雷德全身窜过电流般的刺痛，他眯起眼睛，令他惊恐的是从小腹处烙印熊熊燃起的欲火。

不、不……

神父单手拽起阿尔弗雷德的角把对方提在半空，作为魔力的来源，恶魔的尖角非常脆弱和敏感，伊万俯下身，摸上阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，用拇指轻柔地抹去因痛苦而溢出的生理性泪水，看着被强制的欲望搅化的蓝眼睛。

“不对哦，阿尔弗。这是很珍贵的东西。我应该有教过你吧，不可以浪费食物哦。作为惩罚，需要偿还。”

什么？阿尔弗雷德被痛楚和情欲分裂的大脑还没来得及思考，就被摔回原地，该死，他不是第一次诅咒无力的自己了，刻入血肉的契约将他的灵魂彻底地交付给那个披着圣教外皮的假神父。

粗糙的皮革质感在腰间滑过，顺着阿尔弗雷德颤动的脊骨曲线一路向下。他跪趴在地面，断裂的翼骨下垂，单手被钉死，指缝里沾满湿热的血，下半身的欲望在没有碰触的状态下就已经半勃，此时在冰凉的空气中乞求着释放。

他喘着气，汗水模糊了眼睛，心脏跳动的怦怦声在耳边回荡，他不再敢伸手去摸。上一次就是因为这个，被束缚住根部限制释放，到最后像个人尽可夫的淫魔婊子一样骑在伊万的阴茎上摇摆还又爽又哭直到满脸泥泞。

尖利的爪抠进石砖的缝隙，阿尔弗雷德死死咬住下唇，滑下一丝血线。

却没有等到那枚铁环。

温热的呼吸喷在恶魔的尖耳后，所有的抗议都被抚摸上勃起的手堵了回去。皮革带来了异常奇怪的触感，泄漏的前液打湿了手套，让整个动作都变得滑溜，咕啾咕啾的黏腻摩擦声格外刺耳。

神父可能比阿尔弗雷德还要熟悉主宰他身体的每一个点。他控制不住地蜷缩起来，把脑袋埋进手臂，膝盖在粗粝的圣纹石砖上磨出血迹，食髓知味地把分身往前送，尖尾诚实地反应主人本能的想法，旋转着缠绕上伊万的大腿。

“再快点……”从出生就没有克制廉耻意识的阿尔弗雷德在原始的欲望下开口要求。

伊万注视已经迷失的阿尔弗雷德，咬住通红的耳尖，恶魔被压制的魔力有些泄露，这里滚热得不似人类，舔舐着耳廓。垂下奶金的长睫毛，感受那具身体随着他每一处动作而摆动，绷紧的肌肉线条更加让他清楚地认知到这是一名男性，而不是温软女性的事实。

_这是主赐予他的使命，属于他，只有他，是他过去那些苦痛挣扎存在的证明。_

_他的教义并没有失格，他的信仰也不曾褪色。_

在神父的默许或者说推动下，理智上拒绝不能的阿尔弗雷德哽咽着在那双皮革手套中释放，飞溅的白浊洒在身下的石砖上，和圣水的纹路以及干涸的血迹混在一起。高潮后的疲软让他向下径直摔倒，卸力的腰部被手臂接住，眼前发黑的阿尔弗雷德忍不住磨蹭那微凉的布料质感。

“喜欢吗？阿尔弗。”

一如往常的声音传来，却意外带上了点春日暖阳的温柔。伊万把因地下室的温度而冻得冰冷的鼻尖埋入阿尔弗雷德在情欲中被细汗浸湿的颈脖一侧，把与语言相反的呼吸吻在那一窝湿热内，宛如情人间最私密的呢喃细语。

从强制射出的空白期清醒，阿尔弗雷德冷不丁一寒，他极其讨厌这种越界的肉体接触，即使被肏了这么多次，还是难以习惯，潜意识侧过脸避开伊万的吻。

或许没人知道伊万此时的表情，但阿尔弗雷德的身体切实地为此承受了代价。本就瘫软的腰部被强硬掐住下趴，伊万也不管阿尔弗雷德是否不应期，撸着那根软绵绵的性器就开始强迫其挺立。

“喂！等…”很难受，被强行唤起的情欲和被强制连续的高潮，在双方夹击下，阿尔弗雷德痛苦不堪泄出一地喘息。

“为什么要逃？”相反的罪魁祸首一副委屈的可怜兮兮，那双浸透黑暗的薰衣草眼眸此刻在烛火的映照下，像含了一滴朝露，晃动出一种不合理的美。“这明明是阿尔弗的错。”

阿尔弗雷德一点都不能理解，但他渐渐硬起来的性器可能不这么想。最柔嫩的铃口被手指隔着手套抠挖，凌迟一般的痛竟然让他再度勃起了，还没恢复的肌肉完全无力阻止这非自然的第二次射精。

在释放的快感和炸裂的剧痛中，他后知后觉地明白伊万最开始的意思了。

两次几乎没有间隔的高潮让恶魔连尾巴都甩不起来，从伊万的大腿上滑落，被神父接住握在手里。尾巴是恶魔的另一处敏感区，原本都会被好好地收起来，不过在这种连自己都保不住的情况下，更别提去保护尾巴了。

契约玫瑰色的效果依旧在运转。

在做了这么多后，伊万还是那副施教者的微笑，他把那条黑亮的尖尾夹在指间滚动，扯着翅膀的根部借力把阿尔弗雷德拽回他的怀抱，当然，恶魔痛得发出沙哑的抽泣。

神父一身黑袍整洁如初，连一根发丝都没乱，而阿尔弗雷德湿得就像刚从水里捞起来的鱼，拼死地汲取空气，黑发在额头上凝成丝缕，那双刺人的蓝眼睛也蒙上一层毛玻璃的雾霭，湿润的薄唇被咬出血色。

伊万吻上阿尔弗雷德的额间，比风还要轻。

_他知道，从见面的第一眼就知道，这是主赠予他的救赎，把他从那背德且有违天理的性向中拯救出来。_

_如此虔诚的他，不应该被赋予那样的命运。_

_如果这一切都是为了主，那就是正确的。_

_是的，牺牲都是为了我等仁慈全知的天父。_

寒意从眉心化开，阿尔弗雷德恐惧这个男人。他见过形形色色的人类，恶魔，天使，他们中没有一个可以比得上伊万给他带来的压迫感，仿佛一切都在这个神父的掌握之中，他被那种注定要失败的窒息感所淹没。

但此时说这些话都没有意义，他要被操屁股了。

大得异常的性器极具压迫感地抵在煽动的入口，没等阿尔弗雷德适应就挺身闯入，被闷锤一棒的恶魔觉得自己被从那里劈成了两半，反射性夹紧了肌肉，而伊万没有停下，只是坚定地破开所有抗拒的软肉，带着沿途撕裂的血，一插到底。

痛苦迫使恶魔单手抠着石砖的缝隙向前拼死蠕动，还没移动多少就又被扯着翼根的金环拽回身下，阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛，滑落的盐水糊住了睫毛。

好痛。

咸苦的液体顺着鼻翼流下，堪堪悬在下颌尖，摇摇欲坠。自暴自弃想收回那支被钉死的手，锋利的刃口在骨缝里卡得死紧，挣脱不开。

他被夹在中间承纳伊万的一切。

从来没有什么特别的技巧，仅仅是普通地抽插都足以让阿尔弗雷德眼冒金星，他所有的魔力都被用在修复身体的损伤上，在循环往复的愈合中，敏感的穴肉深深地铭记了那个对人类来说不符常识的形状，可以说，他是硬生生被伊万肏成了这样的契合度。

第三次被强制打断不应期唤起的痛如潮水般涌起，滑过小腹微微发亮的烙印，转化为一波又一波电流似的蚀骨快感，贪婪地抽取他留存无几的理智作为养料。而这个时候他已经没有多余的力气去阻止被伊万撞得断断续续的呻吟。

_他是正常的，正常的，正常的。_

_一日三餐前的祷告，从小背诵的圣经，每周教会的礼拜，隐于衣袖的刻印。_

_苛刻的养父，失散的血亲，被人为孤立的童年，被规划完美的一生。_

_以及对同性薄薄肌肉覆盖的小腿产生性冲动的那个燥热的午后。_

过去的阴影追上了伊万，那双原就死寂的眼眸沉淀下更深一层的黯淡，他伸手极快地抽出那枚短剑丢向角落，凝固的血痂从伤口处撕裂，把陷入热潮的阿尔弗雷德翻过身，挺硬的分身在已然湿热听话的交合处里搅动穴肉旋转一周，两人交叠的喘息让这处地下室的温度也旖旎起来。

没有多余的动作，膝盖顶开那双肌肉流畅的大腿，伊万只是把自己埋得更深，手臂缠上对方伤痕累累的腰部，阖上双眼，与下身的运动相反，可以说温柔地把阿尔弗雷德抱入怀中，贴合至没有一丝缝隙。

仿佛这场血腥的性爱自始至终只是爱人之间的温存。

“……嘶！”

从颈脖处传来的尖锐刺痛激起伊万的过激反应，他猛地推开阿尔弗雷德，反手就掐住恶魔的脖子，直起身就把对方按压在地上，即使这样两人紧密的结合也不曾断开，这一下更是让横冲直撞的性器碾压到最深处，逼出恶魔几声高音的抽泣。

温热的液体从隐隐作痛的部位流下，没想到现在的阿尔弗雷德还有力气趁着伊万露出的一丝脆弱，直接冲神父层叠绷带保护下的脖子露出唯一剩下的武器——他的牙齿。被掐死喉咙的恶魔因氧气极速消失而发出窒息的干咳，一塌糊涂的脸上是狼狈的艳色，咧开嘴，扯出猖狂又不合时宜的笑。

“你……咳咳也会害怕……咳哈…哈”

_害怕？_

他一点点松开掐着恶魔的手，与阿尔弗雷德的期望相反，伊万在笑，与以往任何一次都不同，那幅圣洁的容貌弯起一种与之不符且应该腐烂在泥潭之下的微笑，在光暗之间诡异又癫狂，他缓缓抬手拆开有些松散的绷带，不为人知的秘密便暴露在这微弱跳动的烛火之下。

_不，这是他与祂的约定。_

苍白的肌肤上爬满了刀削般的陈旧伤疤，每一道都透出岁月的猩红，密密麻麻地交错环住了伊万的颈脖，宛如天父受难时的荆棘冠缠绕在他的脖子上。

_主于人身将历经磨难而重生，他苦熬七日得以苟延残喘。_

“这是主选择了我的证明啊，让我活下来。为了把错误的我纠正回来，他不是把你送给我了吗？”伊万用绷带勒死了阿尔弗雷德的呼吸，带动吮吸着下身的那处高热糜烂绞死他的阴茎，将其吞得更深。“安心吧，我会拔除你身上每一处污浊，阿尔弗。”

_这才是乖孩子，不听话的孩子，没有存在的必要吧。_

窒息性爱带来双重的高潮，那根被夹在两人中间无人问津的性器漏出了明显稀释的精液，和透明的前液混在一起，打湿了被摩擦得通红的腹股沟，而那个淫荡的屁股不顾临死主人的意愿，快乐地迎来后方无规律的痉挛，把伊万微凉的精液一滴不漏地乖乖吃下。

阿尔弗雷德觉得那射出来的不是精液，而是把他浑噩的脑浆伴着可笑的自尊再搅混在从下半身那个不收他支配的分身挤出去。

要死了，积攒的魔力几乎消磨殆尽。阿尔弗雷德现在倒希望他是个以精液为生的魅魔了，很可惜，那些粘稠又恶心的体液在他的体内流淌，只能给予他无尽的羞辱而不是反击的力量。

蜡烛走完了自己的一生，将息未息。晃动的火光下，本该用于神圣祭祀的场所充斥铁锈的血腥，交媾的喘息，代表欲望的白浊流入本该属于圣水的纹路。

而阿尔弗雷德的噩梦还在继续。

第四次，第五次……接下来是哪里，沸腾炸裂的欲望燃遍全身，烧却了他仅存的自制和骄傲，伸手撤下神父洁白的祭披，揉出污色的血迹，含糊不清地组织起断裂的语句，夹带抽泣的哭腔。

“不、已经够了……射不出来了…”

被蹂躏得红肿的性器一股股地往外漏着早已非精液的透明液体，而阿尔弗雷德对此浑然不知。

“我教过你的，阿尔弗，恳求宽恕的时候应该怎么做？”

绝对会后悔自己现在的所做作为，不过当下他凌乱的大脑能保留多少片段呢。

近乎绝望的阿尔弗雷德像溺水的人抓住浮木那样攀附着伊万递过来的左手，垂下颤抖的眼睫，虔诚地轻吻神父泛白的指节。

“乖孩子。”神父低下身拂开碎发，在恶魔的眉心画上十字。“睡吧。”

光，在这与太阳无缘的地下室凭空凝结为纯银的十字桩，浮在阿尔弗雷德裸露的胸前，锋利的末端对准他的心脏。

“晚安。”

恶魔的心脏被再次钉死。

至少在肉体上，阿尔弗雷德得到了绝对的安眠。

与那枚圣器一同出现的还有自动修复完整的圣水纹路，墙上的烛火也终于燃尽，地下室复入黑暗。

神父的离去带走了唯一的光。

不知过了多久，阿尔弗雷德的意识从混沌回归，难以启齿，生于黑暗的他，竟然开始期盼光明。

大半身体已经失去了掌控，伴随心口那一点暖意的缓缓流出，一切回归最初熟悉的冰冷僵硬。

恶魔麻木地数着秒，等待那扇门下一次的开启。

一秒。

两秒。

—end—


End file.
